


Bucky’s Experience With the Greatest Inventions in the Last 50 years

by malome78



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gift for jimmerriarty, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stuckysecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Story of a Relationship Told in Snapshot Vignettes</p>
<p>a Stucky Secret Santa gift for jjimmerriarty</p>
<p>Prompt:there’s this idea that’s been floating around in my head that steve helps stucky adjust to the modern world from operating a toaster to trying to use a cell phone ( and maybe trying to keep bucky from shield? or he could be open with them? ) and has to reassure bucky that he’s not with hydra anymore constantly and then this happens (hydra would probably come after bucky, so bucky would be person a)<br/>just a lot of fluff with spots of angst then BOOM big angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky’s Experience With the Greatest Inventions in the Last 50 years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimmerriarty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jimmerriarty).



> Author’s Notes: I hope you think this is close enough. I read an article on MSNBC about the 15 most important inventions of the last 50 years and decided to draw from that for this story.

**1\. Automated Teller Machine**

The first time Bucky saw an ATM machine he didn’t trust it. He had been out for a walk with Steve and wanted to grab some cash from the bank on their way into the city. After what everyone went through in the depression because of instalment buying who could blame him? No money belonged in paper form and not on a credit card.

Steve on the other hand was annoyed that they were going to be late to the baseball game they were headed to since Bucky’s bank was out of the way.

“Seriously Buck, just use a cash machine. Everyone knows we’re going to the game anyways so it’s not like you’d be leaving anymore of a paper trail.”

“Cash Machine?”

“Atm, or Automated Teller Machine. You put in the card your bank gave you when you opened your account, input your personal number, and out comes your money, just like if you went to the bank and saw a real person.”

“No, I ain’t buying anything on credit, If I don’t cash in my hand to pay for it, I don’t need it. When the market crashed and dad lost his job  the department store  took our stove back and Becca got sick ‘cause ma couldn’t boil the water for her fortified milk. Nuh-uh it isn’t worth it.”

Steve came over and gave Bucky a hug and gently explained, “You know that’s not a credit card right? The bank card is attached to your account and uses your money.” He let Bucky out of the hug with a gentle rub to his back.

“Oh, well let’s go.”

**2\. DNA testing and sequencing**

The first time Bucky encountered DNA testing and sequencing he wasn’t awake, but the results were pretty awesome. He came too after Steve brought him into Shield headquarters, having regained his memories and seeking Steve out. They must have sedated him with something after Bucky turned himself in, because he would have never willingly sat in their secret hospital.

“The test results are back, we can confirm his DNA matches Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. We also can confirm that he has a similar version of your serum”, said a woman in a lab coat.

“Tell me something I don’t know. Is there anything permanently altering his DNA other than the serum? Is he going to be okay? I can’t risk losing him again.” Steve asked in near hysterics.

“Other than the serum, his Dna looks normal. On the cellular level Mr. Barnes is fine.” The doctor answered.

“So he’ll be okay?” Hope permeated his question.

“I didn’t say that. He’s suffered psychological trauma that no one has ever experienced before. He has a long road ahead of him.” The doctor gently informed Steve.

“He’ll come out of it, Buck is the strongest guy I know.” Steve affirmed with emotion in his eyes and his voice.

Bucky chose that moment to alert them that he was listening in. “Glad you think so Stevie”.  
. **3\. Electric Car**  
 ****

Bucky and Steve got to experience the electric car at the same time. Steve was unimpressed, but Bucky thought it was awesome.

“This is just like something out of one of those Stark Expo’s we went to before I shipped out”.

“It’s hardly on par with a flying car Buck”

“No this is better, this is going to save the world from climate change”.

“You’re such a science nerd, I love that about you.”

If Steve’s ears pinked after he said it Bucky didn’t comment. He also chose to ignore Steve’s word choice.

**4\. Fiber Optics**

Fiber optics are something that fascinated Bucky since he learned about them. The first time he grasped the scope of what they were capable was with Tony not Steve.

“Listen Buckaroo, I just hooked up Fiber Optic Viewing Scopes all around the tower. They are small and undetectable and give precise crystal clear images that can be zoomed up to four hundred times. It’s like having a microscope on every camera.”

“So what good will that do? JARVIS monitors everything in the tower without being seen.”

“Watch” Tony said while pulling up a screen. “JARVIS has protocols in place that any of you can override for privacy. If you can ovm so can the bad guys potentially”. He tinkered on the computer before he pulled up a picture of Steve and Natasha talking.  
        ‘Look Nat, I know you have this obsession with trying to set me up, but stop it. You know it’s not going to work.’  
        ‘Not if you don’t stop obsessing over him, it’s not. You have to either tell him or move on. it’s not fair to either of you’  
        ‘I don’t know how he would react’.

Bucky was annoyed that Steve had secrets from him after everything they went through together. He was upset that Steve had feelings for someone else. Now he might not ever get the chance to make his move.

**5\. Non-invasive laser and robotic surgery**

Laparoscopic Surgery was truly a modern marvel in Bucky’s opinion. Steve had been fighting some type of big bad and took a blade to the heart. Hisn serum closed the wound but the broken blade remained stuck in the heart. The only way the surgery to remove the blade was through lasers and robotics. Bucky didn’t care that it seemed like it was science fiction if it could save his Stevie. Bucky vowed he would tell Steve the truth about his feelings if he came out of surgery ok.

The surgery was successful, but it took too long in Bucky’s opinion  By the time Steve was awake and in recovery Bucky was a blubbering mess.

Bucky sees Steve sitting in the hospital bed and throws himself on Steve. “Don’t ever do that to me again. I can’t lose you. I came back to you, you can’t leave me again. I love you and I can’t live without you knowing anymore”.

“I love you too, I won’t leave you if I can help it, I promise ‘till the end of the line remember”.

**6.Photovoltaic Solar Energy**

When Bucky and Steve move into to the Tower together they soon realize that they need another place away from everything and everyone sometimes. It kills Tony when they explain about their secret cabin outside Saratoga, New York.

“We have a well and irrigation system plus rainwater collection bins for water, and solar panels in place so we can have some power and it also powers the water filtration. The place is completely off the grid.There is a wood burning stove for heat. The place is only four- hundred square feet so it’s easy to keep off the grid.” Bucky explained.

“You can reach us by satellite phone, but other than that there is no connection to the outside world. No TV, no computer, and no internet.” Steve added.

“How boring. What are you two geezers going to do up there? Play canasta and read?” Tony joked.

“No we’re going to fuck like rabbits without any distractions or interruptions” Bucky stated glibly.

**7.Barcodes and scanners**

When it came down to buying the ring for Steve Bucky thought the process was going to be more complicated. In reality it was all anticlimactic and simple. Bucky pointed out the ring he wanted in the brochure and handed the cashier his bank card. The process took ten minutes from when he walked into the shop to being handed his receipt and being told to pick up the ring in two to five business days.

The hard part was going to be finding the right time to propose.

**8.Cell Phone**

When Steve and Bucky became engaged it was not the romantic event that movies and grocery store novels made it out to be. Bucky had come home from a week long mission to an empty apartment. Rather than go to sleep like he should he decided to get to work trying to prepare a romantic meal for Steve complete with candles and rose petals and soft jazz. By the time he was done setting up Steve was not home yet. Bucky sat down on the bed at the end of his trail of rose petals and left dinner plated on the table with the candles lit and flickering softly.

Bucky wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he knew he woke up when a few of the Stark Tower safety officers were pulling him out of their smoking apartment. Apparently Steve was gone longer than Bucky anticipated and the candles had fell over and set the table on fire and triggered the fire suppression system. Everyone was safe, the only thing hurt was his romantic proposal.

Two hours later while Bucky was in the common room watching TV while their apartment was being cleaned Steve must have come home because Buck received a very shocked text.

_What the hell happened to our apartment- S_

_I made dinner and fell asleep with some candles lit waiting for you to get back- B_

_Why would you do something so stupid? Why didn’t you just tell me you were home- S_

_Because I was trying to surprise you with a romantic display before I proposed you punk- B_

_Well the answer is yes, now come up here so I can see the ring- S_

That is how Bucky proposed to Steve via cell phone.

**9\. GPS**

Bucky and Steve showed up to their wedding at the Mohonk Mountain Resort late. They claimed that they got lost trying to find the place and ended up in New Paltz, New York, and then at the Hurley Mountain Inn instead. Given that Steve is one of the greatest technicians in a century and clearly knew how to read a map, both men had traveled back and forth to the resort numerous times during the wedding planning. There friends decided not to point this out and let them have their “secret”. They also didn’t point out that Bucky’s lips were kiss swollen and Steve’s cummerbund was on inside out.

When Steve and Bucky got back to their suit every one of their teammates had purchased them a GPS device- except Stark who gave them a basket of flavored lube and a vibrator,

**10\. Online Shopping**

There are a lot of things you can buy on the internet that you would never buy if you had to look a real person in the eye when you were purchasing it.

Case in point: Bucky was decked out in fishnet tights, a garter belt and nothing else. Who says that being an old married couple means you have to be boring.


End file.
